


April 1st: April Fool's Day

by PawneePorpoise



Series: A Year Of Destiel Holiday Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawneePorpoise/pseuds/PawneePorpoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gives his best shot at an April Fools Day prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April 1st: April Fool's Day

By the time April rolls around, and consequently April Fool’s Day the blurry line of “just friends” that was once drawn between Dean and Cas was all but entirely erased. They weren’t _together_ in the traditional sense, and they certainly weren’t sleeping together, aside from the literal sense when one or both of them dozed off drooling on the other’s shoulder during a lazy sunday afternoon on the couch, but the culmination of years of skirting around their feelings for eachother combined with now permanently living in close proximity, evils of the world presently at bay had gradually weakened their resolve. Alcohol had, on an occasion or two, also helped free up those last few tendrils of doubt, but Dean and Cas could presently say they were content with their relationship, no need to label it right now. 

So, when Dean awoke Friday morning shrugging on his robe and heading to the kitchen for some much needed coffee, he didn’t think twice about leaning in to provide Cas with a quick peck on the cheek as they passed by each other. And it wasn’t until Dean continued his way over to the coffee maker, grabbed his favorite mug and poured himself a cup that he realized Cas was suspiciously silent. Usually by this point he’d expect to be enveloped by strong arms while his er- his Cas- nuzzled his face against the pillowy softness of Dean’s robe. But when Dean turned to face the refrigerator where Cas had been returning the orange juice moments earlier he was momentarily stunned by the sight before him. 

Cas was standing _perfectly_ impossibly still in the exact same position he was in when Dean had given him that peck on the cheek. Dean wasn’t sure exactly what to think, so as Cas remained unwavering, one hand on the door handle, and the other outstretched making to grab on to an invisible person that clearly was no longer next to him, Dean just continued to gawk. Finally after an initial bout of panic when he thought maybe the former-angel had short circuited somehow, he began to form more rational thoughts. Cas was doing this- this frozen _thing-_ on purpose, Dean just wasn’t sure why. 

Sure some small voice in the back of his head told him he should have been prepared for weirdness today, but in the present moment that voice wasn’t loud enough to remind him why. See, as much as Dean and Sam liked to prank one another growing up, they never actually made it a point to celebrate April Fool’s. When you spend the other 364 days of the year pulling pranks at every whim, a specific day dedicated to them just didn’t seem that special. But this couldn’t be that could it? Cas was only just learning about human traditions and his sense of humor was still very far from advanced enough to pull off a prank on either Winchester brother. 

Slowly advancing forward, as if not to spook this wild animal before him, Dean padded over to his original position next to Cas leaning closer in an attempt to make eye contact and hopefully break this strange spell. As he rounded the right side of Cas’ body, Dean did a double take at the state of Cas’ expression. He wasn’t just frozen staring off into space, he had this ridiculous pout on, puffing his lips way out in an exaggerated kissing motion. That was _definitely_ not how he looked when Dean first pecked him on the cheek only ten or so minutes earlier. 

_Wait a min- no, he’s not waiting for-, or is he?_  
Hesitantly, Dean leaned in closer and closer, eyes still wide focusing on Cas’ unblinking expression until his own eyes crossed. Shutting his eyes, Dean closed the final few inches between them pressing his own mouth lightly against the exaggerated pout before him. And just like that, Cas sprung back to life, returning the kiss with all the sweetness of someone greeting their lover first thing in the morning. 

Pulling back Dean stared, eyebrows raised quizzically at Cas, hoping for an explanation of what the hell had just happened here. Instead all he got was a sly grin, gleaming blue eyes crinkling in the corners and a “April Fools, Dean”, before Cas straightened up (apparently unaffected after holding the same awkward position for over 10 minutes) and walked out of the kitchen like it was the most natural thing in the world. Shaking his head, smile sneaking onto his features Dean returned to his coffee. He didn’t have the heart to tell Cas that wasn’t exactly how April Fool’s was usually done.

Over the remainder of the day the same statuesque “prank” occurred no less than 12 times and every time Dean would supply Cas with a proper kiss, Cas would beam brighter than any sun Dean had ever seen. Finally, when night fell and the clock struck midnight, effectively ending April Fool’s Day 2016, Dean received a knock on his bedroom door as he sat in bed reading some old Men of Letters journals Sam had found. 

As the door opened and Cas stepped through with a sheepish look on his face. Dean immediately closed the book and sat up, wondering what had Cas so timid all of a sudden. 

“Dean, I- I hope you weren’t too uncomfortable with- when I was planning a prank to pull on you for April Fool’s I just thought-.”

“Come here you big dummy.” Dean interrupted Cas’ needless worrying fit. Flipping the covers on the empty side of the bed back, Dean presented Cas with a silent invitation for the first time in their- whatever this thing was. That shut Cas up real quick as he nearly bounded across the room to slide into the bed next to Dean. Once Cas was settled, Dean pulled the covers back up then snuck his arm under Cas’ head to tug him close until he was resting tucked up under Dean’s arm, snuggled tight against his body. 

Dean could feel rather than see the smile blooming across Cas’ face as he pressed into his chest. “You do know what this means now though, Cas, dontcha?” The few beats of silence meant Cas did not in fact know what this meant. “I have to come up with my own prank to make up for a whole day of falling for yours.” And he ended that thought with a little chuckle as he nuzzled into Cas’ hair, placing the tiniest of kisses against his temple. A content sigh was all he got from Cas in return, clearly worn out from a successful day of pranking his boyfriend- yeah, that sounded right, _boyfriend_.


End file.
